videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atari City Adventures
Atari City Adventures is an adventure/compilation game released for PC and Mac computers, as well as on the Sony PlayStation 4, XBox 360, and Nintendo Wii U. A version for the Switch was also announced. Setting The game takes place in Atari City, California, a retro-futuristic utopia based around anything Atari, be it the video games, computers, or generally anything made by Atari. It has a rapid transit system to allow the city's residents to move from one area to another. The city is also home to a number of facilities, from corporate offices to video arcades and a few or so schools, and even a Chuck E. Cheese's location for the kids. Its central landmark is Bushnell Tower, a prominently large skyscraper modeled after the Atari "Fuji" logo and named after Atari's founder Nolan Bushnell. The video arcades is where the compilation aspect come into play, as these areas allow the player to play Atari coin-op games there, from the old classics to the modern hits of the late 1990s. Through DLC packs, the player can also play games on the historical Atari home consoles from the 2600/VCS to the Jaguar, as well as games released on the Atari ST and Falcon computers. The museum on the first floor of the Bushnell Tower features exhibits ranging from promotional items to unreleased prototypes of games and hardware. Additional exhibits can be unlocked as the player progresses through the game. Gameplay Engine Atari City Adventures uses a platforming-style engine with RPG-like elements, where the protagonist can walk, run, jump, climb, roll, grab ledges, and pick up and use items. More to come! Storyline A new virtual reality game system was set up at Atari City's Chuck E. Cheese's for location testing. This new system, known as the Atari Fantasy Cyber-Zone, combines advanced 3D holographic technology with an innovative artificial intelligence program that can interact with the player, whether as enemy characters that can be fought and defeated, or as non-hostile NPCs. Each player would also have his or her own Cyber-Zone Data Card, which holds the player data and can save his/her progress in the game world at any time and at any point. The protagonist, whose gender and appearance can be determined by the player, was invited to partake in the location testing. After successfully completing a test level and exiting the machine, the protagonist is rewarded with a Cyber-Zone Data Card that holds his/her player data. One month afterwards, during which the now-in-production Fantasy Cyber-Zone is being set up in entertainment venues all over Atari City, the protagonist returns to Chuck E. Cheese's for a birthday party set up for his/her younger brother, Tony. During the party, the protagonist and Tony play a co-op game on the Fantasy Cyber-Zone, after which they exit the machine. However, something went horribly wrong after the next person walked into the machine to play on it. He runs out screaming in terror, as enemy characters began to exit the Fantasy Cyber-Zone and begin to wreak havoc and spreading into the city. In the chaos, Tony is kidnapped, prompting the protagonist to mount a rescue mission to save him, but not before taking out the baddies at the Chuck E. Cheese's. Using his/her Atari XL-Pad tablet computer (inspired by the Atari CX-77 Touch Tablet accessory for the XL series computers), the protagonist views a news report, which detailed that a large swarm of giant bugs, lead by a segmented centipede, have taken over Atari City Elementary and is filling it with giant mushrooms. Figuring that Tony might be held hostage there, the protagonist was about to take the transit system to the school sector, only to find that it had been disabled during the incident and is under repairs. He/she is then met by Weston, who the protagonist had previously seen at Chuck E. Cheese's running out of the Fantasy Cyber-Zone. Weston offered to take him to Atari City Elementary via motorcycle, which the protagonist gratefully accepts. Upon their arrival, both are shocked at the amount of mushrooms covering the school building. Nonetheless, the protagonist enters the building and to his/her convenience, finds a bug-blasting magic wand. Fighting through the school, clearing out the bugs and mushrooms and rescuing the school faculty, the protagonist eventually finds Tony stuck to a mushroom with spider webbing. Before he/she could try to get him unstuck, the protagonist is confronted by the centipede. Using the wand, the protagonist fights off and defeats the centipede, as he/she then freed Tony, who he/she asks Weston to safely bring to the residential area. Once again using the XL-Pad, the protagonist takes a look at a news report where SWAT teams and military forces are moving in to evacuate the civilians and eliminate the hostile video game characters. Along with that, several valuable items were stolen from Bushnell Tower's museum section. The protagonist decided that they would recover the artifacts in addition to cleaning up the mess that the Fantasy Cyber-Zone has made. (Section not complete! Don't expect me to finish this in a single sitting, if you please) Category:Pages by JustAlex93